The German and the Japanese-Russian
by Dante's Inferno 2017
Summary: When something hits hard, these two lovebirds will not back down on the situation, but conquer it. A German commander who lead his boys to victory through Europe and America. The Japanese-Russian who be her commander maid, but kept her companion on check. These two are ready for anything. (Don't get offended from the image)


**Somewhere in Japan**

 **1:35 p.m.**

 **Saturday**

 **Day One**

A black painted German E-75 with the 10.5cm Kw.k L/68 main gun raced across an empty dirt field. The tank's barrel covered with white stripes for its many "kills" in the battlefield. The tank's tracks jerked up and down as it hit some rocks. Suddenly, the right side of the tank's threads tore off and parts of it and thrown into the dirt, leaving its imprint. The tanks stopped violently in its tracks or track in this case. The tanks leaned to the right. The commander hatch opened, revealing a handsome seventeen-year-old boy with blond hair and blue eyes in a black German general uniform. His eyes scanned the area, looked at the threads, and back inside the hatch. The hot blazing sun so intense, it can melt the metal of the tank.

"FRANK! YOU HAVE DONE IT AGAIN!" the boy yelled into the tank.

The boy closed the hatch and tried to fit his way to the driver seat; however, the driver named Frank opened his hatch and ran into the empty field. The commander did the same thing and ran after him. After a long chase, the commander head-locked Frank to the ground.

"Just because I have Jewish blood in me, doesn't mean you can kill," Frank said.

Frank Motte, A German Jew and the driver of Kaiser F. Hellen, the captain of the Deutsche Jungen-Panzerschule. He and Kaiser has a unique ability to bond with each other through violence. Some of Kaiser's officers assumed they were gay and still think of it today.

"It's against our school's rules to discriminate on people's race, gender, religion, and ethics," Kaiser said, squeezing Frank's neck.

As the two boys fought each other, a sophisto gray metallic 2017 BMW i8 Coupe with a frozen blue accent, blue trims, and dark tinted windows screeched its wheels in front of the boys. Kaiser and Frank stopped their conflict and looked at the car, wondering who it was. Suddenly, Kaiser let go of Frank and was sweating bullets, but he kept his composure. The scissor door of the drive side opened. A girl in her teens with black hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a Pravda school uniform walked out the car and closed the door. She walked calmly with her black hair fluttering in the wind towards the direction of Kaiser, who stood up and patted himself down. He refitted his German military visor cap on his head and brightly smiled at the girl, who drove his luxurious and expensive car. The BMW besmirched with dirt, grass, and mud. It takes too long for him to wash it down. He was going to buy her a 2017 NISSAN GT-R NISMO for her birthday.

"Nonna, my dear and beautiful girlfriend..."

She stood there with her arms crossed, staring at him menacingly. She did a "come here" motion with her finger. Kaiser bowed his head and walked slowly to Nonna, the vice-captain for Pravda.

"You're an hour and thirty minutes late for the meeting. How is this possible for you?"

The cold stare that Nonna gave with her beautiful eyes made Kaiser smiled cheek-to-cheek. He loved it when she does that to him.

"Look baby. I tried my best to come early, but I had mechanical difficulties with my tank because someone can't look at the road. I know my country and yours are punctual with time," Kaiser walked up to her and place both hands on her soft cheeks, "Every time I see you, you get more beautiful," Kaiser sweet talked her to calm her down and be defenseless.

He saw her cheeks blushed and a sparkle in both eyes. He kissed her lovely on her soft lips. The couple heard applauses from behind and turned around to see the tank crew inches away.

"What are you all doing," Kaiser said.

The crew shrugged their shoulders. Kaiser groaned and pulled out a Mauser C96 with a longer barrel and 20-round magazine out of the suit's inside pocket. He pointed the barrel at Frank, who was the closest person to him. He gripped the weapon tightly with the white gloves he has on.

"Kommandant! What are you doing?" Frank's voice quivered.

Kaiser smiled and said in German: "Zehn, neun, acht, sieben, sechs, fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins. Die Zeit ist um!

Before he finished counting, the boys were yards away from the tank. Kaiser aimed the gun and fired it. One by one, the boys fell on the ground covered in dirt. Nonna stood still in shock to see what she saw. She came up to him.

"What the fuck did you do!"

Kaiser smiled and put back the weapon.

"Don't worry about them, sweetcheeks," Kaiser said.

Nonna walked around him in a frustrated way.

"What do you mean 'Don't worry'? You just murdered four people. I love you with all my heart, but I can't stay as your girlfriend since you can do something like this,"

Kaiser shook his head and said, "I didn't kill them. The bullets I fired are stasis rounds; it simulates the impact and pain as a real one. I just put them to sleep. They get up the next day,"

Nonna's face looked worried and turned to the motionless figures, then back at him.

"Can you at least call somebody to make sure they are okay,"

He sighed and said, "Fine, I will call," he pushed a button from the small radio around his neck, "Das ist Reichsführer Hellen. Ich brauche medizinische Aufmerksamkeit auf Nitzumi Field. Es gibt vier Körper und einen Panzer, der zurückgeschleppt werden muss,"

Nonna understood German perfect and smiled. Most say Nonna and Kaiser are a perfect match since both of them almost the same; however, Kaiser is more of an authoritarian to people.

"This is the first time I heard your rank since we been together. I thought Germany outlawed those," she said.

Kaiser shrugged his shoulders and walked to his car. Nonna followed and turned back once more to see two medical helicopters landing and a heavy recovery vehicle. Kaiser tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Hand me the keys, Nonna,"

She threw the keys at him hard, which hit his chin. Both of them entered the car; Kaiser in the driver seat, and Nonna in the passenger seat. He placed the keys in the ignition, revving the engine like a race car. He spun the car around and drove on an asphalt road. In the left mirror of the car, he saw the helicopters take off, and his tank towed away.

She's just looking straight ahead without talking. I hope she's not mad at me

Kaiser frequently glanced at Nonna to see what was with her. He called this the "silent fury" where she is angry but doesn't show it.

"Nonna, my darling. What's wrong?" he said, glancing at her back and forth to his right.

There was silence

"Are you mad at me,"

Nonna turned her head slowly and said, "I'm not mad at you; however, I am disappointed.

Kaiser smiled and said, "How about I make it up for you. I will make the most exquisite dinner for the both of us,"

She giggled and said, "Is your cooking skills that good. I'm the one who usually cooks for you,"

"You don't know my cooking skills, Nonna. I can compete with the world's top chefs," Kaiser let one hand go of the steering wheel and placed it on her thigh, "I can cook something else real good,"

All of a sudden, Nonna pointed at the window. Kaiser averted his eyes from his girlfriend and saw a huge trailer truck driving towards them, blowing its horn. As a quick reaction, he steered to the left fast and tried to control the car back. He shifted a gear and spun the car around. It was inches away from hitting a guardrail.

"That was close!" Kaiser exclaimed, "What the fuck is the driving doing,"

In the distance, a platoon of German transports flew past the car to chase the truck.

"What are they doing?" Nonna asked.

"I don't know. For World War Two trucks, they can go fast," he said.

Minutes later, the car drove past a gas station and a farm. Kaiser looked at the road while driving; Nonna peered over the window, letting the wind flying through her hair and smelling the Japanese countryside. After a long journey, the car stopped in front of a military gate: It was Pravda's. A speaker with a camera on a wall beside the car.

"Please state your name," a female voice said.

The driver side window rolled down.

"Kaiser Hellen, Reichsführer of Deutsche Jungen-Panzerschule,"

The girl gasped and was sweating from fear. His name echoed through her mind. She remembered the first time he came on the ship:

 _It was thundering and raining on the Pravda Girls Schoolship. The wind blew recklessly and fiercely, causing the thousands of helpless students trembled from the cold. German Shepards barked loudly even with the mouth guards on them; their carriers were struggling to keep the raging dogs on the leashes. Among the ranks of thousands of girls, Kia Natsumi, stood there shivering and wanted to be back her post where it is warm._

 _"Ich will die meisten Mädchen, die du auf den Lastwagen auswählst. Der Rest wird hier stehen und ich werde mit ihnen umgehen. Anfang!"_

 _A man with a microphone stood feets away from the girls, but hundreds of troops behind him and tens of officers. One-by-one, the officers picked whichever girl they want and loaded them on the trucks. Some of them struggled to get out of the Germans' grip and ran. The ones that ran were the ones who was shot down by the Germans. They fired stasis rounds, but the Pravda girls didn't know. A German commander looked at Kia with a cold stare and smiled._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _The German asked politely and handed her an extra coat. She put it on and said,_

 _"I am Senior Lieutenant Kia Natsumi. I worked in the main gate and communications. What's going on? Who are you and where are they going?"_

 _The German looked down for a moment, then back up._

 _"You're asking too many questions for me to answer,"_

 _He walked back, and two German soldiers with rifles behind their backs grabbed Kia. She tried to fight hard, but she grew exhausted. The natural rain turned into a fierce storm, lighting and thunder clashing in the sky above her. Thirty feet, twenty feet, the back of the truck was getting closer and closer; ten feet, she could see other girls in the back cramped. She was one foot away before something hit her back._

 _"AHHHHH!" she screamed in pain._

 _The two Germans let go of her and stood above. A few yards away was an officer with a Mauser Kar 98k Carbine bolt-action rifle in hands._

 _"Why you did that, Sir?" one of the boys asked._

 _"We don't have room for any,"_

 _"What do we do with the others,"_

 _The officer loaded a fresh round into the rifle._

 _"You know what we have to do,"_

 _The German soldiers nodded and left Kia on the muddy ground. The cold, soggy ground gave her a disgusted stomach, wanting to puke. Her body felt light, electricity flowing through her veins and it was wonderful. She felt sleepy and tired, wanting to sleep. She closed her eyes and dreamed pleasantly._

And that is all she remembered that day. The first day and only day he came on the ship; and now, he is here staring at her through the camera. The Japanese and German government fined Kaiser's school thirty million euros for the act. The school paid; however, ninety percent of it came back to the school while the other ten ended up in Kaiser's pocket.

She pressed a button to let the gate open for them. The car drove through the gate and closed back shut.

The car parked in a barren parking lot in front of the Pravda school. Kaiser opened his door then Nonna's. He also took a canteen filled with alcohol The two walked by each with their arms crossed together and her head on his shoulders.

"That's a tall building for a school, do you think," he said, gazing up the monstrous structure.

"It's twenty stories high, but the elevators don't work for now, and her office is on the top floor.

He looked at her like she's crazy.

"I'm not walking that high..."

She grabbed him by the arm and forced him to walk beside her. He moaned all the way to the top.

Inside a room, there was a table and a Pravda's emblem. In the background, Russain music was playing.

"So...when does your brother gets here," a girl said, playing with Russian models of tanks.

In front of her is a boy dressed in the same uniform as Kaiser but fewer medals.

"Well, Katyusha...when there is Nonna..."

"Kaiser is not too far behind," she finished his sentence.

The short girl laid her head on the table.

"Fredrick," she said

He answered.

"Why are you different than your brother?"

He sighed and took off his cap.

"Kaiser was raise by our father, and I was raise by our mother. Father is a businessman and Mother is a stay-at-home-mom. Before the business went worldwide, our siblings stayed in the two-parent home,"

"How many siblings?" she interrupted.

"Twelve,"

She raised up her head and said, "Twelve!"

"Yes and Kaiser's the second youngest,"

He took a sip from a glass full of water

"Our parents were born in Germany in the late 60's. Mother in East and Father West. Their world was divide by a wall,"

"The Berlin Wall," she whispered to herself, but he caught it.

"They actually met before the wall torn down,"

Katyusha went in her thinking mode and came up with an answer

"The Wall was guarded by Soviets troops with automatic guns, landmines, anti-tank weapons, and God know what else. People get gunned down. It's a system to keep people in and out,"

He snickered.

"What would you do for love? What sacrifice would you give to see your beloved? What will you do if a soldier with an AK-47 pointing at your head, yet he let you live to see another day?" He placed his hands upon her soft, little ones, "What would you do?"

She thought about it carefully.

"I don't know," she answered softly.

The door in the room opened, revealing the lovely couple holding hands and laughing. Nonna cheered up Kaiser on the dreadful way up. The stopped laughing to see Fredrick and Katyusha holding hands.

"Want us to leave or..," Kaiser said.

Fredrick got up and grip his hand on Kaiser's shoulder.

"Why are you late?" Fredrick said.

"Why are you holding my shoulder tight?"

He let go of him and walked back to his chair.

Kaiser and Nonna also did the same thing.

Katyusha placed the tanks in a line formation, pointing their barrels at Fredrick.

"So, what will the meeting about?" Kaiser said, drinking the canteen.

All eyes focused on him, and he looked at them too. He hesitantly placed the canteen down and put back it in his suit.

"This meeting is about you, sweety," Nonna said, placing her right hands on his lap.

"Why? What did I do?" he raised his voice a little for defense.

"You did a lot of things since you came here," Katyusha said.

Kaiser looked at everybody with a sharp eye and said, "Okay then, what's wrong with me. Tell me in a direct way,"

"You are a drunk, you have a temper that led people in the hospital, and you have that superiority attitude nobody likes. I love you as a brother, but I can't let you fall in the same path as Father," Fredrick said.

"I expected you to talk first. What else?"

Nonna sat on her seat silently and listen to all of them were saying. It wasn't an argue or a fight; it was a normal conversation among them. Kaiser did good things to her. he never yelled, never raised his fist, never threaten her. He treated her like a queen since the day they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

The conversation ended on a friendly note and everybody went back to their business. Nonna helped the drunk Kaiser, who was kissing her, back to the car. She struggled with him but rose up in a victory. She inserted the keys and drove off to his house on the mainland.

"Nonna," he moaned her name.

Without taking her eyes off the road, Nonna replied with a "yes"

"I love you so much in the deepest part of my heart," his words were slurred.

"Me too,"

He started to sing:

"Auf der Heide bluht ein kleines Blumelein, und das heisst: Erika. Heiss von hunderttausend kleinen Bienelein wird umschwarmt Erika. Denn ihr Herz ist voller Susigkeit,"

Kaiser fell asleep and snore the all the way. It was cute and a pleasant noise in Nonna's ears. Usually, he snores like a bear. The car's phone rang, so Nonna pushed a button on the steering wheel to answer.

"Hello," she said.

"Nonna!" Katyusha said, "Fredrick is cooking dinner. Want to join?"

Nonna thought about it

"I wish I can, but someone needs to take care of Kaiser,"

Katyusha scuffed.

"Tell his other friends to do it,"

"I have a solution: You and Fredrick bring the food to Kaiser's house to have a fun time together,"

There was a pause

"Fine! But I hope you have my favorite snacks,"

"I will,"

Kaiser gently nudged Nonna on her shoulder and said, "How long have we been together,"

That question caught her off guard for asking about their relationship.

"For about three months. Why?"

He coughed in his sleeve.

"My recent relationships ended less than a month. I don't know why, but I wished I have known. I wondered why you and I are still together. I remembered when I took your first time and after, you gave me that cold deathly stare,"

He saw her white cheeks turned bright red and smiled when she pouted.

Nonna wanted to speak, but when she did, Kaiser went back to sleep.

This boy is something else. I hope the next day can be more joyful, she thought.

The car pulled up in a driveway where Fredrick and Katyusha were standing outside. All three of them had their dinner; however, Kaiser was in his bed sleeping away.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy and check out my other stories.**


End file.
